


Finally

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, As in Mokuba watches too many romantic comedies., Comedy, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Matchmaking, Mokuba as a matchmaker, Reader is snarky to the max, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Snark, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: Five times that Mokuba fails to get you and his brother to admit your feelings for each other, and the one time that you and Kaiba finally confess.
Relationships: Seto Kaiba/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melyaliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melyaliz/gifts).



> Melyaliz won the first place prize for my contest and this is the fic that I wrote for her! If you all like it, you can thank her for helping decide the scenario and design the very snarky reader character. :) 
> 
> I decided on the 5+1 structure that I've seen in the past with other fics, but one and six are really the only parts with substance. Hopefully this turned out to be a fun read! I've actually been feeling pretty stressed lately, and I had a moment where I was getting a lot of writing done for Best Intentions, and then a day when I just couldn't write a word. Somehow, this story managed to get told and helped me break out of my funk. 
> 
> Please enjoy~

### One.

Being summoned to Seto Kaiba’s office in the evening didn’t get him any points with you. Not that your boss cared if you liked him or not, but right now, he topped the list of most annoying people in the world. 

As you waited for the elevator to reach the top floor, you wondered if you really needed this internship with Kaiba Corp. Yes, it was prestigious, and you were in your last year of college so you needed something on your resume, but did it have to be a company run by a tyrant? 

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open to reveal an empty waiting area. His office door was ajar so you approached it. Inside, Kaiba sat at his desk with his focus on his computer. You knocked on the door to get his attention as you stepped inside. 

He looked up and frowned. “What are you doing here?” 

“Responding to your summons, my lord.” 

He scoffed. “Stop messing around…” He trailed off as his phone began to buzz on his desk. From where you were standing, you couldn’t see who was calling, but they must have been important because he answered the phone. “What do you want?” He listened for a long moment and then slammed his laptop shut. “I’ll be right there,” he said before putting his laptop in his briefcase and sliding his phone into a pocket. 

Very little could convince Kaiba to just get up and go without any questions asked. “Is Mokuba ok?” you asked as he approached you. 

He ignored your question. “Whatever you’re here for needs to wait. Get out.” 

You backed out of the office, rolling your eyes. “I can really understand why so many women throw themselves at you.” 

Your comment didn’t earn a response. He locked up the doors to his office before striding over to the elevators. You followed him. “So what did you summon me for anyway?” you asked as the elevator doors opened and the two of you stepped in. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You asked me to come by for a meeting at 6pm? It was a whole email?” 

He looked down at you, his eyebrow raised. “No. I didn’t.” 

Then the elevator shook, stopping with a jolt, forcing you to reach out with your hand to avoid falling. The lights went out. 

You realized that you were clutching Kaiba’s arm. You pulled your hand away and reminded yourself to breathe. 

Kaiba pressed the red emergency button as your brain tried to catch up. “What’s wrong?” you asked, trying to keep your breathing steady. 

“How am I supposed to know?!” He pressed every button one after another. Then he slammed his fist down on the red button. 

“It’s after hours… are we…” You couldn’t say it. You backed into a corner. What if you were trapped here all night? 

Suddenly, you needed the bathroom. 

“I have security on site twenty-four seven.” Kaiba pressed his phone to his ear. “The elevator is stopped.” 

The voice on the other end was faint, too faint for you to hear what might be going on. You slid closer to Kaiba.

“Don’t give me any excuses!” He ended the call. “I’m surrounded by morons.” 

“Excuse me?” 

He looked over at you and rolled his eyes. Then he turned his attention back to his phone. He pressed the screen with his finger before holding the phone back to his ear. “Mokuba, I’m…” Kaiba trailed off, and you could hear Mokuba’s voice through the phone. 

“What do you mean there isn’t really an emergency?!” Kaiba’s shout echoed in the elevator. You nearly hit the ceiling as you leapt back and away from him. 

“You’re grounded… No, I don’t care that you think you’re an adult… Don’t you dare hang up on me!” 

Then he went quiet and glared at his phone. 

It was a lot to unpack. 

You still needed to pee. 

“Do you think we’ll get out soon?” 

Kaiba’s glare turned on you, and you regretted speaking. “We’d better,” he growled. 

Fidgeting and trying to ignore your bladder, you pulled your own phone out and texted Mokuba asking what just happened. 

You received an indication that he was responding right away. You stared at the screen, waiting for it. 

**Enjoy your time with Seto! ;)**

How helpful. Never again would you let yourself drink anything alcoholic around Mokuba. He had been terrible ever since you told him how much you enjoyed the sight of his brother’s abs. 

You responded, **I’m not a masochist**. 

It might be easier to be trapped in a cage with a hungry bear. At least the bear would put you out of your misery. 

Kaiba had popped the cover off the buttons and was now looking at the wiring as if he could fix the elevator from the inside. Maybe he could? 

It wasn’t just his abs that you found attractive, but Mokuba didn’t need to know that. 

You began to pace. What else could you do in a broken elevator? 

“The fire department!” 

Kaiba didn’t even spare you a glance. 

You grabbed his arm, getting his attention. “We can call the fire department. They handle rescues right?” 

“Don’t you think my security staff has already done that?” Kaiba removed your hand from his arm. “Leave the thinking to the adults.” 

“Then I guess you’d better take a step back and sit down, too.” 

He stood up straight, looming over you. You tried to stand up straight, too. He might be much taller than you, but he was around your age. He couldn’t pull the adult card with you! 

The two of you stared at each other in silence. 

“Don’t think of myself as your peer,” he warned. 

“Oh I don’t,” you assured him. “I’m much more likable than you are.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “You seem eager to be fired.” 

“I suppose I am, if your ego is that fragile.” 

Somehow he’d moved closer to you. As you breathed in and out, your chest almost brushed against his. His abs were right there. His glare made your heart race, made you wonder if you might be a masochist. You clenched your hands in fists at your sides. You wouldn’t grab at him. 

The elevator shook. Kaiba stepped away, and you almost fell onto the ground. 

Then the doors slid open to reveal Mokuba standing with his hands held together in front of him. A huge grin stretched across his face. 

“You kissed!” 

“You’re grounded for a month, Mokuba.” Kaiba walked past his brother and stopped in front of the security guard standing off to the side. “This elevator needs repairs.” He didn’t wait for a response before walking away.

Mokuba lifted up onto his toes before rocking back. His grin didn’t falter. “You kissed!” 

“Ew, no. I think he might have been about to strangle me.” 

Then his grin vanished. “You’re joking. Right?” He turned to the guard. “You saw it! They kissed!” 

The guard coughed and looked down. He frowned. “Mr. Kaiba the video in the elevators… well, it’s poor quality…” 

“They KISSED!” 

Mokuba sounded just like a demon so you couldn’t blame the guard for wanting to be anywhere else. “I think I saw Mr. Kaiba taking apart the elevator. I’m going to go put in a work order for repairs now.” 

And you were already halfway out the door. 

### Two.

“C’mon. Ask Seto out!” 

You almost fell out of your chair, startled by Mokuba’s voice in your ear. “Oh my god, Mokuba you scared me!” You picked up your headphones from where they’d fallen and put them down on the table. 

He waved his hand and ignored your comment. “You should ask him to go to dinner or something!” 

“No thanks, Mokuba. Maybe if I ever feel like getting insulted.” 

“He wouldn’t!” 

You stared at Mokuba. 

He stared back at you. 

Then he deflated. “Ok. Yes he would, but he wouldn’t mean it.” 

You turned back to your classwork, assuming the conversation was over. Then a magazine landed on your table. “Look! He’s dating this skank!” 

You pushed the gossip magazine away. The headline about Godzilla really leant credibility to their _news_. “I’m sure if your brother is dating her she isn’t a skank.” 

“Ugh. I hate her. She’s trying to get me kicked out of the mansion.” 

“Didn’t you just threaten to move out last week when your brother grounded you?” You looked up at Mokuba, remembering that you were mad at him. “Aren’t you still grounded?” 

He didn’t respond so you put your headphones back in. “Nice seeing you Mokuba, but I have an essay due tomorrow.” 

Then you turned up the volume. 

### Three.

Seto Kaiba wasn’t a name you often saw on your cell phone screen. You answered the phone. “Thanks for calling the doughnut shack!”

He hung up immediately. 

You didn’t expect that to work quite so well, but now you wanted to know what he wanted. You called him back. 

“Kaiba.” 

“You didn’t want a doughnut?” 

“When will you grow up?” 

“Probably around the same time you have that stick surgically removed.” 

There was silence for a moment. 

Then Kaiba said, “I’d fire you, but Mokuba tells me you’ll be quitting soon.” 

At first, you didn’t understand why Mokuba would want you to be fired, then you realized that he’d told your brother you were quitting. “Did he mention why?” 

“He tells me you’re transferring to a college overseas.” 

Interesting. “He must have me confused with someone else. You’re stuck with me for the rest of the year.” 

You waited for him to respond, but he had hung up, again. 

### Four.

“You can’t date Seto!” 

You rolled your eyes at Mokuba’s outburst. “Ok, Mokuba.” 

He huffed and wandered away. 

You knew what he was trying to do, but you also knew that Seto Kaiba hated your guts. Mokuba wouldn’t trick you into confessing to his brother anytime soon. 

### Five

Mokuba promised he would make it up to you. He texted photos of a new cafe and promised to treat you to brunch if only you would forgive him. 

You agreed to meet him for brunch, suspicious the moment he asked you to meet him at a fountain in the park. Despite your fears, you still showed up. 

When a man stopped in front of you and said hello as if the two of you were old friends, you were immediately in defense mode. You studied him. Blond hair, brown eyes, on the taller side… He looked familiar, but you didn’t know him. 

Instead of answering, you turned away from him. 

“Sorry! Didn’t mean to get in your face like that! I’m Joey! We met at Mokuba’s place once!” 

You smiled at him, hoping he wasn’t a creep because you didn’t remember him at all. “Nice to see you.” 

“Hey!” He waved, and you turned to see who it was. 

Mokuba and Kaiba were both approaching you, and you wondered what Mokuba had done to get his brother to leave the office. 

Then an arm landed on your shoulders, and Joey pulled you into his side. You stiffened, wanting to pull away, but worried about how tightly his hand gripped your shoulder. 

“Fancy seeing you here!” Joey said. 

“Joey! Are you two on a date!” Mokuba grinned looking between the two of you, and your eyes narrowed as you glared at him. This had been a setup! 

Kaiba sneered, looking directly at you. “I didn’t know your standards were so low.” 

“I work for you, don’t I?” You didn’t know why you always felt the need to snipe at him, but it felt like he always started it. 

“Not for long if you show up with fleas.” 

“I’d get them from rolling in the mud with you,” you snapped. Then you shrugged off the arm on your shoulders. “Mokuba, I’m never ever telling you anything again! Your brother’s personality overshadows his abs anyway!” 

You stormed home, ignoring your phone the whole way. 

### Six.

Interns shared an office the size of a closet. You spent a lot of your time shadowing Kaiba Corp. employees and running errands, so the size of your office didn’t normally matter. 

But when Seto Kaiba stepped into your shared office, you found yourself very aware of how small the space was. 

“Get out,” he barked at your office mate, and the man took off without a word. 

“How can I help you, Mr. Kaiba?” 

“Don’t Mr. Kaiba me.” He shut the door to your office and approached your desk. “You’re an insufferable nuisance.” 

You bit your lip and stayed quiet. It was just the two of you, but you tried to stay professional during working hours. 

“Mokuba mentioned something about you saying you want to lick my abs.” 

Feeling the need to melt into the floor, you let your head fall down onto your desk. Mokuba wanted to be murdered apparently. “He’s such a snake!” 

“It would be unprofessional for you to act on that desire.” 

You looked up with a raised eyebrow. “And here I thought you were about to lift up your shirt for me.” 

He opened his mouth but didn’t say anything. Silent, he reminded you of a fish out of water. Then he shut his mouth and glared at the wall. 

For once, you felt like you might have won.

When a smirk took over his face, your grin disappeared. 

“Only if you lift up your shirt first.” 

“Woah.” You could feel your own mouth hanging open. “Are you sexually harassing me, Mr. Kaiba?” 

He frowned, and for a moment, it looked like he might back down. Then he raised an eyebrow. “Yes.” 

Your brain tried to catch up. Kaiba loomed over your desk. Mokuba had told him something about you enjoying his abs. That rat. “So what if I think you have a nice body?” You crossed your arms. “I don’t think that warrants a visit during working hours.” 

“It’s part of a greater issue.” Kaiba placed his hands on your desk, leaning toward you. “Your attitude toward me. As your superior, I deserve respect.” 

“Ok. Consider me apologetic,” you drawled. 

Kaiba walked around your desk, next to you now. Then he grabbed your arm and pulled you up from your chair. “Mokuba seems to think that your confession meant something.”

“Are you going to tell me that I can’t be attracted you now?” 

“Yes.” Kaiba pulled you close, his voice lowering. “You can’t be attracted to me. You don’t even know me.” 

“I know you’re an asshole.” He was wrong. “I know you think you know everything.” You knew him quite well by now. “And maybe that’s mostly true because you are smarter than everyone else. Smug jerk.” You pulled away from him, almost tripping over your chair as you backed away. “I know that you love Mokuba more than anyone else.” You’d backed into the wall now. “And I know that you do most of your charity anonymously. I’ve been responsible for helping with the children’s day at Kaiba Land. An event YOU organized because you hate adults but love children. See? I know a lot about you.” 

“I don’t love children.” 

He wasn’t looking at you now, but you smiled at him. “You adore children.” Every time you saw him interact with a child, you found yourself daydreaming about having children with him. He’d be a great father. 

Then he turned back to you. “Don’t romanticize me.” He approached and slammed his hand on the wall next to your head. 

“I don’t. I’m probably just attracted to assholes.”

He stared down. It seemed like he was staring at your mouth, but maybe you were imagining things. “Well as long as you’re aware of that.” Then he grabbed the back of your head, tilting your head back as he leaned down. He hesitated. You could feel his breath on your face. “Tell me you don’t want to kiss an asshole.” 

You did want to kiss him. 

After a long moment of silence, his lips pressed against yours. You shut your eyes, leaning into him as you grabbed the front of his shirt. When he pulled away, you kept your grip on his shirt. His dress shirt crumpled easily in your fingers, and you kept your gaze on your hands rather than looking him in the eyes. 

“Why did you kiss me?” 

“Because you drive me crazy.” 

That didn’t make sense. “You don’t kiss people that you don’t like.” 

“I didn’t say I don’t like you.” 

Mokuba had mentioned that he thought his brother liked you, but you were sure that he was insane. Now, you had to wonder if maybe he was right all along. “Because you do like me.” 

“Don’t let it go to your head.” 

Your eyes widened, and you gazed up at him. Were your ears working properly. “YOU LIKE ME?” 

“Shut up about it.” 

And then he kissed you again, giving you no option but to shut up and melt into his embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then Mokuba pops out of nowhere saying, "YOU'VE KISSED! I'VE GOT IT ON CAMERA NOW!" 
> 
> ;D 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
